Awkward
'''Awkward '''was a contestant in season 3 who is based on the main character in KPopp's Chrono Days series. Due to her being KPopp's universal female dating simulator character, her sim appearance was merely randomized in Create-a-Sim. The Games Introduction Episode She clearly represented her name since she was very awkward to the other contestants. Episode 1 She was one of the only contestant who hadn't gotten a glitch. After Kelly fixed the glitches, she participated in the swimming challenge. Episode 2 Awkward was first seen in the bed; sleeping even if she was suppose to be checking out the portal (which made Kelly to force her to get up). She was later seen heading into the portal to the future, she later started to think about how she has a crush on the fellow contestant The Terminator . Since Awkward won the reward, she is to receive a hot date with a futuristic male. As she arrives at the bar, she meets a black male, Kelly paused the game as she seen a Cyrus Twerkin' and Cyrus descendant. Later, Awkward headed towards a hot tub nearby, where she also sassed a old man. Later, Kelly invited Joey to come with Awkward back to the house, where Awkward and Joey had started making out and form an love interest with each other. Kelly even tried to make them WooHoo but Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was in the way. Episode 3 Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), Awkward is paired up with Hermione Granger in the Bowling Challenge. Awkward lost with a score of 14. Episode 4 Awkward was abducted by aliens and was dropped off shortly after by an old alien man who drove off in a car. Awkward had the abducted moodlet and it said she was probed, this lead KPopp to believe she was probably alien raped and she felt bad for her. Then later during the Miley's pool party she was seen being hassled by the future guide Emit Relevart who was flying around and annoying her. Awkward then later tried to sleep through the failed jetpack death challenge but KPopp yelled at her for always trying to sleep and made her go anyways. Episode 5 She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In both her tries, she survived by only having minor effects; such as having her butt on fire and turning blue. Later, she participated in the Mechanical Bull Challenge; where she was partnered against Hermione Granger, and lost. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them. As this event goes on, Kelly made her order pizza (because the whole Hunger Games crew was starving), After the proposal of Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus to Miley Cyrus Twerkin, It was announced that she was one of the attendees. Episode 6 (also known as the Wedding Special) Awkward was first seen watching television and was later interacting with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, where Kelly thought she would again attempt to hit on her which turned out to be that Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus was just telling her a funny story. Then later, Kelly made her go get a snack from the Vending Machine. Then later, she was seen complaining about the toilet, where it is possible that had vomited, possibly due to the events of Episode 4 and afterwards insulting Hermione Granger. Later, she arrived at the wedding and afterwards interacting with other guests. Then later, Kelly caught her coughing rudely on Miley Cyrus Twerkin, then she realizes that probably all the guests have been really rude on the brides lately. Then later, Kelly made Awkward try to hit on The Mad Clapper, and was later unclothed to get his attention. Awkward was out of control when she was nude in public and running everywhere madly with both her arms and fingers up in the air. Later, she was one of the final three guests (She, Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Peeta Mellark). It is pressumed she left the wedding after Miley did. Episode 7 She was first seen being yelled at by Hermione Granger, in her sleep. Later, she is seen interacting towards Peeta Mellark, where Kelly noticed his relationship with Awkward was high and thought they might be a good couple. As Kelly checked Awkward's relationship list, she has many friends most likely from the future, where Kelly described her as a "good social being". Then later, Awkward was seen swimming with Miley Cyrus Twerkin and afterwards seen getting the hot cocoa's, which was revealed that didn't do much. Then later, Awkward is seen swimming in the heart-shaped pool. Episode 8 Awkward was first seen raking the autumn leaves. Later, Awkward participated in the Juice Pong Challenge, where she was paired against Hermione Granger, who she won against. She made it as a finalist in the challenge, but she sadly lost when she was paired against Miley Cyrus Twerkin. As stated by KPopp, Awkward tries to win against Miley Cyrus but then again she loses. As Kelly noticed everyone was complaining about their hunger levels, she places out hotdogs; which were enough for everyone but as Kelly hovers her mouse over it, the hotdogs were bad quality, where she made Hannah Montana made "Mac and Cheese". She was the first of all to get a bowl of "Mac and Cheese". Then later, She was seen reacting to the fire, where Peeta put it out; which made Kelly mad and changed his "Brave" trait to the "Ambitious" trait, which made him scared of the fire instead of putting it out. As the fire started to spread, it reached Awkward where Kelly made the tim go by to see what happens, where she eventually burned to ashes. Unlike the other fallen contestants, her tombstone wasn't moved along with the others. Episode 9 She was mentioned when Miley Cyrus Twerkin mourned about her death, where Kelly also said that she was saddened about her death. Since Kelly didn't want them to remind her about Awkward, so she removed their witnessed death moodlet. Episode 10 She was mentioned when Kelly picked up her grave from the location of the Episode 8 death challenge. KPopp stated that she was her favorite. Episode 11 Awkward's descendant's made their debut appearances in the series, as the twerk friends of Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus's punishment and the "V" for Peeta Mellark's reward. Legacy After Awkward's death, the eight episode's comment section is loaded with furious fans who demanded to bring her back for another chance. KPopp explained in the tenth episode of the series, after Miley Cyrus Twerkin's death that whatever happens in the game isn't up to her. She was mentioned when Miley Cyrus Twerkin mourned about her death, where Kelly also said that she was saddened about her death. Since Kelly didn't want them to remind her about Awkward, so she removed their witnessed death mood. She was mentioned when Kelly picked up her grave from the location of the Episode 8 death challenge. KPopp stated that Awkward was her favorite contestant. Awkward's descendant's made their debut appearances in the series, as the" Twerk Friends" of Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus's punishment and the "V" for Peeta Mellark's reward. Awkward's descendant's made their debut appearances in the series, as the twerk friends of Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus's punishment and the "V" for Peeta Mellark's reward. Slideshow awkwardchrono.jpg|Awkward as the future version in Chrono Days an Awkward abduction.PNG|Awkward getting abducted AWKWARD.png|Awkward dying in a fire Trivia *Awkward is the first Chrono Days character to compete in the franchise. *Awkward is the one of the only contestants who didn't have an introduction in Create-A-Sim Mode. *Awkward originally has silver hair in Chrono Days but in this franchise, she is seen as a blonde. (Because KPopp didn't want her to be heavily based on Chrono Days' Awkward) *Awkward is the first randomized Sim in the franchise. *Awkward is one of the only contestants who doesn't have a descendant. *She was the first contestant to be abducted in the Hunger Games series. (Not counting Kelly KPopp, who was abducted in the Pregnant Challenge before she was reborn for the Hunger Games) *It was said that Awkward has many fans, beating Miley Cyrus Twerkin. But in the polls which were entitled "Who do you want to win Season 3?", Miley Cyrus Twerkin had beaten her with 95%, leaving Awkward having 91%. *It was rumored that Awkward got pregnant when she got "Alien Raped," it is supported by the fact that she is seen throwing up in episode 5. *In Episode 7, It was revealed that Awkward was at the top of Peeta's relationship list, where Kelly said that they might be a cute couple. When this had been mentioned, viewers had been suggesting Kelly to hook them up. But sadly, due to Awkward's reward in Episode 2, she is only romantically involved with Joey Cyrus Twerkin'. *Like The Terminator, she was most likely to be seen in her swimwear throughout each episode. *Like the deaths of Kanye West and Kim Kardashian, Awkward's death saddened most of the viewers of the eight episode of the third season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games. *Kelly also was saddened about Awkward's death as revealed in Episode 9. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:5th placed Contestants Category:Female